ZSF2/Andrew "Shrew" Shepherd
Condition *'Pending Points': None *'Wounds': None Skills Attributes *'+10 Agility(+)' *'+16 Freerunning(=)' *'''-1 Endurance(++)' *'+10 Stamina(+)' *'+6 Precision(+)' *'-10 Strength(+)' *'+12 Willpower(+) (2/5) *-5 Morale(+)' Combat *'+17 Stealth Weapons Training(+)' Constructive *'-5 Medicine(+)' *'+2 Learning(*)' *'+6 Sewing(+) (2/3) Survival *+11 Looting(++)' *'+6 Perception(+)' *'+30 Intuition(+)' *'+10 Hearing(+)' *'+31 Stealth(+)' *'+6 Escape Artist(+)' Other *'+1 Pack Rat(+)' *'+6 Personal Space(+)' Magic *'+5 Earth(++)' *'+5 Darkness(*)' *'+5 Gravity(*)' *'+5 Soul(*+)' Affinities *'+1 Hero Hikara''' Perks *'(30 Intuition) Spidey Senses:' Your paranoia has developed to the point that you can just tell when you're in immediate danger. You take no penalties to dodging an attack you can't see coming. *'(30 Stealth) !:' The point of sneaking about is to remain unnoticed, but only the best of spies know exactly when they've failed. Welcome to the club. If the person that spots you is hiding themselves, you don't discern their presence automatically, but you can synergize Stealth with a Perception check to do so (which still doesn't reveal their location). Flaws *'Partial Vision Loss:' Your effected sense has a -30 penalty when that sense in question is checked after skills are applied. In general Perception checks you only have a -10 penalty. 1 point of penalty can be ignored for every +2 in Perception (including synergies) you have. You only suffer half from the effects that target a weakened sense. *'Hyperactive Metabolism:' You require an extra +1/50% Food units a day, which ever is greater, to obtain the same effects as a normal person. When getting at least 3 Food units a day, you have a 25% faster healing rate. Drugs and Poisons have a +5 Higher Benefit and +5/25% Higher Penalty and only last 2/3rds as long. *'Restless:' You cannot sleep for more then 6 hours per day naturally (roll one fatigue check per day), and do not get benefits or take penalties from different sleeping environments. **'Fatigue Check:' d100+Willpower+Endurance; DC 50 Items Weapons *'M11(*)-' 60(58)/2/+10, Doesn't have a muzzle flash and hardly makes any sound when fired; 9 mm, 13 round mag *'Natchez Bowie Knife(*):' 70(73)/3/+10; May be used at 1 Speed for -25 Lethality and to deal -10 Wounds. *'Homemade Flash Grenade(++):' Armor *'Large Black Robe(++): '''Light Armor; +20 Defense, -5 Mobility; +10 Packrat, +10 Stealth(+10 bonus in dark environments) *'Metal Plated Gloves(+):' Clothing; +7 Grip *'Athletic Shoes(+):' Clothing; +7 Agility *'Weapon Holster''' (x2): 'Eliminates the space taken up by one Size 1 weapon. *'Body Clothing (=) '(x2) Consumables *'Assorted Rations (x8) *'Cloth(=)' (x2.4) *'Cloth(-)' (x8) Tools *'Spare M11 Magazines' (x3) *'Sewing Kit(=):' Allows active use of the Sewing Skill; +5 when used, 33/50 uses penalty, -50 if scrap material isn't used *'Sewing Kit(++):' Allows active use of the Sewing Skill; +15 when used, 28/75 uses penalty, -50 if scrap material isn't used *'First Aid Kit(+):' Allows active use of the First Aid/Personal Space Skill; +10 when used, 10/10 uses penalty and 5 less healing *'Swiss Army Knife(=):' 85/3/0, Able to be used for some simple crafting tasks; +5 when used Other *'Fashionable Glasses(+):' Negates Hard of Sight flaw *'Ender Pearl Shard:' Contains aether energy. *'Silver Sapphire Ring(+)' *'Cut Sapphire(=)' (x2) Quick Rolls Combat *Pistol: 2 d100+27 *Knife: 3 d100+27 *Dodge: d100+27 Magic Tools *Sewing: d100+9 *Personal Space: d100+16 Other *Perception: d100+21 History Shrew wasn't born. He was made. Not too long ago, there was a small, hidden military base not far from where the defenders are now. They were growing soldiers. Not just any soldiers, though. Soldiers that would be stronger, faster, and more aware of their surroundings, thanks to bonding the human DNA with animal DNA. Shrew was one of those experiments, his additional genes coming from that of a common shrew. While it did give him sharper reflexes and senses, it also took away much of his eyesight and sped up many of his bodily systems- he eats twice as much, has a nervous disorder, and has a life expectancy of only 35 years. He's also much smaller than he should be at his age. He was taught to read, write, and handle basic weaponry before they decided that his temper made him a liability and tried to dispose of him, but he was able to escape. However, what he was escaping to wasn't much better. He was suddenly a orphan on the streets, and quickly taken in by a local gang that threatened to beat or even kill him if they didn't do as they asked. He accepted, and gained a whole new slew of enemies. At least, until the zombies showed up. In a way, the apocalypse was a godsend for Shrew. After a short time, he no longer had to worry about whether or not somebody was going to try to kill him. It was pretty much a given. Extras (Optional) TVTropes *Older Than He Looks *Fragile Speedster *Cowardly Lion *Try to Catch Him Fighting Dirty